


He's...Impulsive

by smolwritergurl



Category: Lemonade Mouth (2011)
Genre: M/M, charlie having gay panic, it's not pretty, mo being a needy girlfriend, scohini isn't a really big part in this story, stella being a nosy piece of sh..., stella being an out lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:34:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25825987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolwritergurl/pseuds/smolwritergurl
Summary: ahhhh i'm not good at summariessss
Relationships: Charlie Delgado/Wen Gifford, Mo Banjaree/Scott Pickett
Kudos: 18





	He's...Impulsive

Ever since Lemonade Mouth gained popularity, girls have been practically throwing themselves at Charlie. But, little do they know, Charlie isn't interested in a single one of them. He isn't even interested in being a heartthrob for the teen girls.

Charlie isn't really into girls at all. Sure, he had an "obsession" with Mo, but in the end, it was really Charlie's idea of "finding himself." And he did, find himself, just not in the way he imagined. 

"I propose a guys' night", Wen announces one afternoon at Dante's Pizzeria. He looks at Charlie, who's nibbling at his slice of pizza. "Come on, Char, just you, me, Scott, and one girl-free night." 

"We're right here!", Mo exclaims, elbowing Wen in the ribs. Scott laughs, as Wen rubs the spot where Mo's elbow was. 

"Do you need ice or something, Wen?", Olivia asks, giggling right along with Mo and Scott. Wen glares at her. 

Next to Mo, Stella can't take her eyes off Charlie. The past week, she has been noticing little changes in Charlie's behavior. The most recent change is Charlie ignoring Wen/looking away from him when Wen looks at him. 

"I guess I'm down", Charlie mumbles, taking a bite of this pizza. Wen throws a fist in the air. 

"Awesome!", Wen replies, grinning widely. "Scott? You down?" Scott nods. 

"Heck yeah!", Scott replies, fist bumping Wen. 

Charlie catches Stella looking at him and mouths "what?". Stella shakes her head in response. Even though Charlie knows. Stella has really good gaydar and she's probably already planning on telling the tabloids. "Charlie Delgado Out of The Closet" 

"Well, I should be getting home", Stella announces, grabbing her jacket. "Charlie, wanna walk me out?"

"Uh...sure", Charlie says, grabbing his own jacket and standing up. 

\--

" So...when did you realize it?", Stella asks, teasingly poking Charlie in the stomach. 

"I have no idea what you're talking about", Charlie replies, putting his hands in his pockets. 

"Come on! Delgado, I'm not stupid, I might act like it sometimes, but I'm not!", Stella exclaims, almost out of frustration. "You're...gay." Charlie slowly nods. 

"How'd you know?", he asks. 

"Charlie, you're talking to a lesbian! What do you mean "how'd you know?"", Stella replies. "This is actually amazing! We're gonna be such a power duo! The Gay and The Lesbian!" Charlie nervously chuckles. 

More terrifying than amazing. 

\--

Wen's parents went out for their anniversary, and Georgie went to a friend's house. Wen has the whole house to himself. You know what that means. 

"Boys' night is a go", Wen tells Charlie and Scott on a three-way call. The excitement in Wen's voice was killing Charlie, but he quickly agreed and said he would be over as soon as he could. 

When Charlie arrives, Scott and Wen are already in a heated Mario Kart game. 

"What do you think you're doing!?", Wen exclaims. 

"Winning", Scott replies, smirking. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Well...I guess losing", Wen replies, sadly. Charlie laughs. 

\--

Scott ended up winning (like it was a surprise), and Wen almost broke his tv. 

\--

"Any good movie suggestions?", Charlie asks. Wen and Scott share a glance and Wen's gets up and goes over to a shelf dedicated to movies. 

"Deadpool!", Wen exclaims, taking the movie out of its case and popping it into the DVD player. Wen then sits back down on the couch between Scott and Charlie. 

\-- 

About 20 minutes into the movie, Scott's phone goes off. 

"It's Mo", he says, getting up from the couch. 

"No! No! Scott, don't answer it! It's probably a trap!", Wen replies. "Besides, I thought this was supposed to be a girl-free night!"

"Relax, I'll be 2 minutes!", Scott says, walking outside. 

Wen's hand brushes against Charlie's, making Charlie jump. 

"Woah, dude", Wen says, chuckling. Charlie avoids eye contact with him. "What's up with you?" 

"What? Nothing", Charlie replies, nervously bouncing his knee up and down. Wen smirks. 

After a moment of hesitation, Charlie turns to Wen and kisses him. That's it. At first, Wen doesn't move or anything after Charlie pulls away. 

"Oh god, I'm sorry", Charlie says, mentally beating himself up. "I didn't mean to do that...I mean I did but-" Wen holds up his hand to stop Charlie from continuing. 

"Charlie, it's ok...I mean, I didn't...hate it", Wen says, looking Charlie in the eye. Charlie face goes full on tomato-chic. "I mean-" 

As if on cue, Scott returns and sits to the left of Wen.

"So, did I miss anything?", he asks, looking from Wen to Charlie. They both glance at each other, then turn back to Scott and smirk. 

"Nope", they say in unison. 

"You guys are weird", Scott replies, chuckling and switching the movie back on.


End file.
